dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryori
|gender = Male |birthplace = 青岸, |birth = February 17, 762 Age |death = n/a |birth power level = 0.0001 |max power level = 4 |pronouns = オラ |height = 4'8" |weight = 82 lbs |hair = Black |eye = Brown |rank = Student |family = Shoekki (brother) Ledas (friend/roommate) }} Ryori (りょり, Ryori) is a in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the fourth, fifth, and sixth sagas and is introduced in the chapter "Hazing". Ryori is also featured as a character in Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance. Overview 'Appearance' Ryori is a human. He is a 12 year old boy. He is skinny and is normal height for his age. He has short brown hair and dark black eyes. He looks a lot like his older brother Shoekki, but has noticeable youth in his face; as well he lacks a beard. Ryori also only wears long sleeve shirts. 'Personality' Ryori's personality is very similar to that of Ledas, which is something that may have influenced their later friendship. Growing up around his brother Shoekki, Ryori's mental structure was heavily disturbed. So even though he is mostly playful and child-like, there are instances where his warped thinking come into play. This is seen several times in the school setting where he also expresses his alpha male mentality. However when not in school, Ryori is significantly less dominant. As revealed in the final chapter of The Forgotten, Ryori is a huge fan of Mr. Satan, and he becomes very fanboyish and excited when talking about the Champ. After losing Shoekki, Ryori becomes incredibly angry and vows to kills the people who killed his brother. He becomes rather reckless and puts his own life at risk during this time. He adheres to the morality of "an eye for an eye" and doesn't see killing people are wrong. After he gets his revenge, he has some coping issues, and he tries to get rid of these through playing games and whatnot. It is suggested that he even starts drinking some alcohol in the finale of The Forgotten. Ryori has some abandonment issues as well, and once he thinks that Ledas is going to leave to go off with Vegeta, he appears quite distressed. Of course, this does not happen, so Ryori's fears are removed by the end of the story. History 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten' 'Planet Earth Saga' Ryori, at the start of the Planet Earth Saga, was an active student at the local middle school. When Ledas arrived, he was put into Ryori's class. Quickly, through some naughty escapades the two became friends. As the story progressed, Ryori played the role of a teacher to Ledas, showing him Earth customs and habits to which the Saiyan had no previous knowledge. Ryori was often annoyed with his older brother, Shoekki during this time. Shoekki was generally a good older brother to Ryori, though he was often nosey, and would sometimes be rough with his brother when using alcohol. Ryori, however, had to live with his brother, regardless. When Cardinal came to town to hunt down Ledas, Ryori was kidnapped to be held as a hostage in drawing out Ledas. Ryori was stuck aboard Ledas' gravity training unit when the new Red Ribbon Army, under Cardinal's lead, used it to escape Earth and the terror of . 'Reunion Saga' When they landed back on Earth, Ledas broke free and destroyed the remaining New Red Ribbon Army guards on his gravity training unit. Ledas told Ryori about his brother's death, causing Ryori to burst into tears. Ledas had to leave at that point, as he could feel Guva's power. This left Ryori alone. So Ryori took Dewberry's gun and left the ship. He eventually found the New Red Ribbon Army headquarters and conspired to kill everyone within the place. However, before he could, Silver and the remaining soldiers left for the battle site (between the Z Fighters and The Benefactor) out on the countryside. Ryori stole away in one of their trucks and went with them. After they all arrived, Ryori stayed where he was and just watched the soldiers set up their sniper teams. Soon, they were all destroyed by Ledas' Lightning Strike. Ryori was injured during this too, but since he was hiding in a transport vehicle way in the back, his wounds were not as bad. After seeing the devastation the attack did to the army, Ryori cautiously jumped out of the vehicle to survey the area. He heard the cries of General Silver and quickly made way to him. After a brief speech where Ryori told Silver that he was going to get vengeance for his brother's death, he put a bullet through the good General's head. 'Fulfillment Saga' Ryori was captured by Private Wisconsin after the end of the last saga. Once Wisconsin brought him to the city in order to be used as leverage against Ledas, Ryori woke up and escaped. Of course, Vegeta and The Benefactor were dueling above the city at the time, and their energy attacks ravaged much of the area. Ryori was injured by their attacks, though his wounds were not very severe. After Vegeta and The Benefactor left the city, Ryori and Cardinal were rescued by Nurse Yorokobi. As he was being carried to an ambulance, Ryori picked up a shard of glass and then attacked Cardinal with it. This forced Nurse Yorokobi to sedate Ryori. Afterwards, Ryori was put into the same hospital as Cardinal, though there was a police presence around his room at all times. Because he attacked Cardinal, he was technically going to be arrested and charged with attempted murder once he woke up. After Ledas defeated The Benefactor, he traveled to the hospital and confronted Cardinal about Ryori. He forced Cardinal, under threat of death, that he had to bribe the police and get Ryori out of trouble for free. Additionally, Cardinal was forced to buy Ryori a new house to live in and pay for all of his expenses as penance for him murdering Ryori's brother. Cardinal begrudgingly agreed. A few hours after that, Nurse Yorokobi and an unconscious Ryori engaged in the first part of the second deleted scene of The Forgotten. After Ryori woke up, Ledas and he went a local aquarium to see the whale who could jump out of his tail. Then, Ledas told Ryori about what he had forced Cardinal to do. They went to West City thereafter and moved Ryori's things into his new house. From then on, he mostly played video games and did what boys do. On May 12th, 774 Age, Ryori read Ledas' letter from Cardinal and agreed to go with Ledas to Cardinal's tournament. The two arrived at the tournament on May 19th, and stayed the night in a large hotel suite. Ryori didn't sleep the entire night, instead eating lots of food, (possibly) drinking some alcohol, and swimming in the pool. In the morning, he watched Ledas' tournament fight in the stands and got his face painted like Chiaotzu. After Ledas dueled with Vegeta, Ryori went with the two Saiyans back to Capsule Corp. to feast. In The Forgotten's finale montage, Ryori was last seen playing video games with Ledas in his new house, and he looked quite happy. 'Dragon Ball: Cold Vengeance' Ryori was seen in the deleted scene of this story. In it, he engaged in various consensual activities with Chaiva, and he had a great time. Trivia *Like most of the humans in the Forgotten, Ryori's name is based on the Japanese for cooking stuff. His namesake is cooking itself. *In The Forgotten, Ryori is one of only a few humans to never die (the other being Cardinal, his New Red Ribbon Scientists, and ). *Ryori is a huge fan of Mr. Satan. *Ryori is the last character be born in The Forgotten's timeline. *Ryori's theme is My Name Is Jonas. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Canon Respecting Category:Supporting character Category:Living Characters Category:New Characters